The New and Improved Adventures of Wonder Woman Season 1 Episode 1
by soulfinder7
Summary: I loved the first season of Wonder Woman. I enjoyed the 2nd and 3rd seasons because I love Lynda Carter as Wonder Woman. But I feel they could have done SO much more. So, I am going to work on rewriting the episodes in seasons 2 and 3 the way I would have liked to see them.


Disclaimer: These characters are not mine and I do not intend to harm them. They belong to Warner Bros. and I promise to return them intact and no worse for wear when I finish with them. The story, however, belongs to me.

Authors note: I loved the first season of Wonder Woman. I enjoyed the 2nd and 3rd seasons because I love Lynda Carter as Wonder Woman. But I feel they could have done SO much more. So, I am going to work on rewriting the episodes in seasons 2 and 3 the way I would have liked to see them.

This story is AU. I loved Season One and am not going to mess with it. But, I decided to start season Two episode One with Steve Trevor and Wonder Woman meeting for the first time. It's hard to have a relationship with your love interest's son, am I right? So I put the original Steve Trevor back in there so we can get some romance going on.

I left out several scenes because I didn't change those. Mostly the scene without Steve or Diana. So, you can just imagine them in there, the story will be told around it. A couple of scenes I did rewrite closely to the episode, but I wanted to show what they were thinking during these scenes.

I added a little bit of Season 1, Episode 1 to this first story so I could get back to the basics. I felt that as a Princess, Diana wouldn't be encumbered with such details as renting an apartment or buying clothes. She is a Princess after all…someone should go and take care of that for her. I think the Queen would have insisted.

So, let me know what you all think. Meanwhile, I'll start writing episode two. I'll try to pretty much stick with the episodes plots, but have Steve and Diana/Wonder Woman together more often. There may be a couple of extra episodes in there as I see fit.

I hope you enjoy and I welcome your feedback.

#####

Steve Trevor looked down at the water. As far as the eye could see everything was blue. No land masses and certainly no downed aircraft.

Two days earlier a Jet Star aircraft carrying two nuclear scientists and two nuclear engineers disappeared over the Bermuda Triangle. They had been headed to Samara, South America when they had lost contact right around where Steve was.

If the plane had crashed Steve was sure he'd see some debris from the downed plane.

Steve picked up the radio. "Joe, this is Steve. Come in Joe."

"Joe here, Steve. Where are you now?"

"I'm right around the position where the plane lost contact. I'm not seeing any debris. I will continue on the path to Samara. I should be there in a few hours. Over."

"I don't have to tell you to be careful, Steve. Contact me every hour on the hour. Over and out."

"Copy that. I don't plan on being another Bermuda Triangle mystery. Over and out."

Joe Atkinson was one of the heads of the IADC. He had actually scheduled Steve to go with the group two days earlier, but his associate got married and he wanted to attend the ceremony.

Steve had worked for the IADC seven years. Before that he'd been a pilot in the Air Force who flew secret missions in Vietnam. Joe and his supervisors took notice of Steve after success on several missions.

After being shot down, Steve was able to evade his captors even though he had been seriously injured. He'd suffered a broken leg, three broken ribs and his left upper arm had been shattered. His arm had been so shattered he needed ten surgeries and four pins. He was medically retired and after a year of intense physical therapy he had fully healed. The head of the IADC contacted him and hired him once he was medically cleared.

Steve didn't talk to anyone about the war or his life in the Air Force. He saw how badly the soldiers had been treated when they returned home. There was no such thing as a war hero in Vietnam.

When he signed on with the IADC his prior life as a Major in the Air Force was erased. If certain enemies found out about his background, he would be a target. Steve was fine with that.

Steve saw a bright light a moment before the plane was rocked with an explosion. He tried to gain control of the plane as the warning lights and alarms buzzed all around him. He was hit with debris as the plane started to spiral down, out of control. He needed to get to his parachute and bail out quickly.

Suddenly, after diving about 5,000ft, the plane righted itself. Steve tried steering the aircraft but couldn't make it budge. The plane turned on its own and headed east, away from his destination. It was as if someone was controlling his plane.

He got up to assess the damage from the explosion. He did a double take before realizing that the right wing had been completely torn off. Yet he was flying smoothly with no turbulence.

He ran back to the pilot's seat and grabbed the radio. "Mayday, mayday! This is Steve Trevor. I have lost control of the airplane and am bailing out. Does anyone copy? Mayday! Mayday!"

There was nothing but static on the other end. Whoever had control of his airplane wasn't letting him get any messages out. He had heard of the international terrorist known only as Dr. Solano. Could he have devised a mechanism that would take over a plane and land it somewhere secretly? Steve wasn't going to wait to find out. He donned his parachute and then looked at the altimeter. He was at 10,000 ft. He was good to go. Opening the emergency door, Steve fought the urge to yell "Geronimo!" and jumped to an uncertain future.

###

Princess Diana and Cassandra were out in the gardens when they heard an explosion.

"What was that?" Cassandra asked, surveying the skies.

"I don't know. Let's go find out. Both ran nimbly and quickly through the lush green grass toward the palace. Cassandra went to notify the Queen of the noise while Diana went to the control center.

The control room held several large mirrors that showed different areas of Paradise Island and beyond. One mirror showed a plane hurtling toward the water. Helen, the woman in control of the mirror was touching different crystals in front of her.

"How far away is it?" Diana asked. "I heard an explosion".

"The plane is 300 miles north west of here, Princess. I'm getting it under control." The plane soon stopped its downward spiral and started moving forward again.

Helen pointed to the screen. "It looks like an explosion has torn one of the wings off. I'm sending the plane to the Bahamas to land." Pushing a few more crystals, the plane changed direction and headed east.

Diana breathed a sigh of relieve. "It looks as though you have everything under control, sister. You did great."

She made to leave but then heard Helen exclaim, "Oh no!"

Turning around to look at the mirror, Diana saw the cause of Helen's outburst.

"She's jumped from the plane! She must have seen the damage and thought she was still going to crash. There doesn't appear to be any other life on the plane. I'll let the plane get farther away from us and let it crash into the water.

"But the person? Will she be alright?" Diana asked, watching the parachute makes its way down.

"I've contacted the beach. Several dolphins have volunteered to bring her to us once she hits the water."

"I will go meet her at the marina. The Queen is at the palace. Let her know what has happened and that I will bring the person to the hospital."

Diana ran back from the beach with the stranger in her arms. She'd never seen a man before, except in books. At the hospital she gently laid him down on the chaise lounge.

He was unconscious and bleeding from his head and face. But even with the blood, Diana was mesmerized by the man. He was very handsome.

Diana backed slowly out of the room as the nurses and doctor surrounded the patient. She needed to update the Queen.

Under the effects of the special serum, Steve told them of the danger of the international terrorist he believe had shot down his plane. If these terrorists were allowed to gain access to the nuclear power plant, the whole world, including Paradise Island would be in jeopardy.

###

Diana stayed by Steve's side as much as possible. He developed a fever after three days, and she stayed by him, washing his brow with a wet cloth. Sometimes he would cry out, delirious. Diana held his hand and whispered soothing words to him until he calmed down. Sometimes he would toss and turn, holding on to her hand with his weak grasp, feeling comforted by her touch.

One night he cried out "Don't cut it off! Please, you've got to save it!"

Diana stroked his forehead. "You're okay. You're okay", she soothed.

He grabbed her arm and his eyes opened. He tried to sit up. He wasn't seeing her, but some terror behind his eyes.

"Please! I'm a pilot! I need both arms to fly. Please save my arm!"

Diana helped him lay back down. She removed his hand from her arm and held onto it. Looking at his arm, she didn't see any damage. She felt the arm. Nothing appeared to be broken.

His eyes closed and he shook his head back and forth. "Don't let them take my arm."

Diana walked around to the other side of Steve. Had the doctor missed an injury?

After examining his left arm, Diana wanted to cry. It appeared at one time Steve had injured his left upper arm badly. It was streaked with scars from his shoulder to his elbow. She could feel four pins under the skin. 'Steve must be having flashbacks of this injury,' Diana thought. Her heart broke for this man who had obviously been through so much.

She caressed his arm, assuring him she could save his arm. That he was safe. That she would make sure no one ever hurt him again. She fell asleep that night, holding his hand.

Diana didn't know exactly when she fell in love with Steve Trevor. She felt things when looking at him that she'd never felt before. She wanted to go to the ends of the earth to protect him. She imagined how safe she would feel in his arm. She wanted him to stay with her forever.

When the Queen called her into her rooms and told her she was not to tend to Steve anymore, Diana was heartbroken. Even more so when she found out that some other lucky girl would be taking him back to the United States where he lived. She started packing to go to the summer palace so she wouldn't have to witness the games, but an idea formed in her mind. She wanted, no needed to be the one who took Steve back to his world. She wanted to be wherever Steve was.

###

After all was said and done, the Queen was not surprised that Diana had secretly entered the games. She saw the way her daughter looked at the handsome stranger. Thousands of years without men and her daughter was the first to fall under the spell of one.

It was decided that Diana would take Steve back and work with him until the international terrorist could be defeated. She had learned about his associate leaving from his ramblings and thought it was the perfect plan. The doctor planted a message into his mind that Diana would be his new associate. That way she could keep an eye on him.

It only took Diana two days to become proficient in turning into Wonder Woman. The outfit fit like a glove and left her unencumbered to help Steve with the international terrorists, when the time arose.

Two weeks after landing in her life, Steve was almost ready to go back to his world. An advisor was sent out to find out what Diana would need to fit into Steve's world. Four days later, Diana had a bank account, an apartment, clothes and furniture. They were also able to get her everything she would need to get into the IADC offices. Once inside, she could override the computer terminal to make herself a permanent employee.

The advisor also brought several books to get her acquainted with the world she would be joining. Diana sneaked into Steve's room and devoured the books, fascinated by the history and the different way of life she was about to embark on.

###

Steve had only awakened once during the flight. She loved hearing his voice. She couldn't wait to talk to him on a regular basis.

After landing the invisible jet, Diana, dressed as Wonder Woman carried Steve to the hospital. She was grateful to see two men leaving the hospital with an empty stretcher and they were more than happy to take him into the building.

Disappearing before the men could question her, Diana found an unlocked side entrance into the hospital. She sneaked down into the basement and found a nurses uniform in the laundry. The hospital was so busy that when Diana told the charge nurse she was assigned to take care of Steve, she didn't even blink.

Diana visited him mostly at night when he was asleep. If she was going to be Diana Prince, she couldn't let him see her like this. But, she wanted to be close enough to make sure he continued to heal well.

He cried out for his "Angel" several times, and once woke up when she caressed his cheek. Still drowsy, he looked up at her and "it's you!" She told him he was dreaming and with a finger to his lips, he fell asleep.

During the day, Diana got set up in her apartment. She spent hours at the library learning about all the things she would need to be able to do in her job at the IADC. Amazons are naturally smart and fast learners, so by the time Steve was discharged from the hospital, she felt comfortable starting her new job.

She was at work and in her office early when Steve arrived on his first day back. He seemed confused at first to see her, but then, as though remembering something, accepted her quickly. As he looked her in the eye and shook her hand she trembled, worried for a moment he might recognize her. But the glasses and her hair up in a loose bun seemed to do the trick. He treated her as if meeting her for the first time.

The plane with the nuclear scientists and engineers was never found, so while Steve recuperated at the hospital, substitutes were sent to Samara for the meetings concerning the nuclear plant.

Joe Atkinson welcomed Steve back heartily, after having thought he'd crashed into the ocean and died. He'd questioned Steve on his whereabouts for the three weeks he was missing. He was sure Steve truly didn't remember where he'd been. They spoke several times of the woman in the bathing suit who brought him to the hospital, but Steve didn't know who she was either. They'd both hoped she'd come to visit and check up on him, but she never did.

Steve was adamant about picking up where he left off. His wounds had healed and he was feeling fine. Joe let him take over the nuclear plant project and oversee the transport of the nuclear plant to Samara.

###

"Run for it, Diana!" Steve yelled as he was pulled from the Jeep. Diana ran toward the trees. Now was her time to shine. She bubbled with excitement as she twirled into Wonder Woman. She was able to stop the bad guys and get the truth behind the plot to switch Steve's watch before Steve regained consciousness.

Wonder Woman approached Steve as he was starting to stir. Poor man, she thought. He spent a lot of time unconscious. She touched his shoulder.

"Steve, are you alright?" She helped him sit up.

"I'm not sure." He shook his head and looked toward her. He did a double take.

"I'm not sure I'm even awake. It's you!" He exclaimed.

"Mmm hmmm", she responded.

"How did you get here? How did you know I needed help?" He tried to get up. "I need to find those guys who attacked me and find out what they wanted."

Wonder Woman stopped him by putting her hand on his shoulder again. "Steve, take it easy. The men wanted to exchange your watch for this one." She handed Steve his watch.

"It's probably bugged. I would have walked into the top secret meeting and they would have heard everything. I don't know how to thank you."

"I've got to go." Wonder Woman stood up. Steve stood also.

"Wait, I don't even know who you are! You can just keep walking in and out of my life like this. Where do you live, what is your name…?"

She put a finger to his lips. "Shhh. You'll see me again. Somehow. When you need me, wherever or whenever, I'll be there for you."

Steve smiled. "So, it looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together."

Wonder Woman smiled and tried not to blush.

###

It was Diana's first party and she had hoped to spend some time with Steve getting to know him better. Unfortunately, Gloria had taken him somewhere, leaving her feeling alone and awkward. She was glad when he finally came back after his trip to the base, ready to drive her home.

###

Diana was confused when Steve invited himself into her apartment at the end of the night. She had worked with him for a week and he'd never been anything other than a perfect gentleman.

When he took her hand and sat close to her on the couch she knew something was wrong.

Diana blushed when Steve tried to kiss her. She'd read about the effects of alcohol on people and wondered if Steve had too much to drink.

When he backed her into the wall, she met his eyes. Whoever this man was, he was not Steve. She had to catch him in a lie. She put her arms around his neck. "You know Steve, maybe we should sit back on the couch. I wouldn't want you to worsen your leg injury by standing too long."

Steve looked confused for a moment. Then he smiled. "You are just too considerate, Diana. It has been bothering me a lot tonight."

Diana dropped her hands to her side. "You are not Steve Trevor! Steve injured his shoulder. His legs are fine. Where is he? What have you done with him?"

"Well, well. Aren't we clever? Only now we've got a problem, honey."

Diana pulled on a table to put space between her and Steve and ran into the bedroom, ready to twirl into Wonder Woman.

###

Steve and Wonder Woman ran up the steps to Diana Prince's apartment. The door was unlocked and the imposter was tied up on the floor.

Steve ran to the imposter. He'd already seen him once, but to see yourself in another person was just weird.

The man looked at him and flashed a smile. "You are a very handsome man."

Steve saw the table moved and the flower pot on the floor. Diana! He totally forgot about Diana! This creep had driven her home!

Steve glared at his doppelganger. "Where is Diana? What have you done with her?"

He grabbed the man's lapel. Wonder Woman was momentarily stunned. She forgot this was Diana Prince's apartment, meaning Diana Prince should be here!

"She ran into the bedroom and then this woman here attacked me."

Steve started toward the bedroom door. Wonder Woman stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Steve, it's okay. After I tied this man up, I sent her to the land lady's apartment. She's spending the night there."

Steve looked visibly relieved. "Poor Diana. She must have thought this—this imposter was me."

The stranger shrugged. "She was a fox, but turned out to be a drag. I thought for sure you two had a thing going since she went to the party with you."

Steve's face started to turn red as he slowly walked over to the man. "What did you do?"

"Ehh I tried to kiss her and she got all bent out of shape. "

Steve grabbed the man's lapel again, this time lifting him off the floor. "You tried to kiss her?"

Wonder Woman intervened again. "Steve. It's okay. He didn't do anything to her but scare her. She's fine."

Steve took his hands away and the man fell to the floor with a thump. "You get the fail safe out of him and I'll call IADC and have them pick up this trash. We've got a plane to intercept."

###

Steve got the plane back on course to Samara. Wonder Woman looked at the cave. She was sure Dr. Solano and Gloria had escaped the explosion. This meant she couldn't go home until he was stopped for good. Diana would miss her home and her mother. But she had started a new life. She had a new purpose in life and the chance to share it with Steve. Even though she had to be his associate, Diana Prince and hide who she really was, as long as she was near Steve, that's all that mattered.

###

In the office the next day, Steve spoke with the White House about the successful conclusion of the mission. He'd learned his savior's name was Wonder Woman. Very fitting, she was quite a wonder. He couldn't wait to meet her again.


End file.
